Fragile Flower
by MikoTomoko
Summary: Madeline Williams moves to go to a school called world academy with her sister and brother. When she gets to the school, she meets an old friend. She also makes friends with an outcast Russian. warnings: lemons, Fem!Canada Fem!America, cursing,yaoi.


A/N: My first Hetalia fic. I'm kinda new to hetalia so please be nice. Also, I know nothing about foreign language(except a little bit of French, a tiny bit of Italian, and a tiny weeny bit of German so don't kill me).

Warnings: Fem!Canada, Fem!America, lemons, and cursing…oh and just a little bit of yaoi.

She ran as fast as her legs could possibly take her. Panting hard, her breath came out as mist in the harsh, cold weather. Her legs were starting to ache and her lungs started to burn. Even in such cold weather, she still managed to sweat. She felt like she was ready to pass out at any moment. On her shoulder was a large duffel bag which seemed to be quite heavy. Along with the bag was a backpack and what looked like a small puppy, a polar bear . Clutching the semi-large animal in her arms, she kept her pace.

'Mon Dieu.' the girl thought. As she looked at her watch. 'I'm late.'

Her name was Madeline Williams. Her long blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she continued to run. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with red ribbons at the end of both of them. Her skin was pale, as if she had never taken a step into sunlight. Her eyes, a darkish purple color. Her clothes consisted of a yellow plaid skirt that went down to her knees, a white long sleeved collared shirt that buttoned up, and a dark blue tie. Long white socks met with the hem of the skirts and she wore brown shoes. As she continued to run, her rectangular glasses started to slip down her nose.

After a few more moments of torturous running, she finally saw her destination. It was in fact a school and it was rather big. World Academy was the name of the school. She continued to run but stared at the destination in relief. As if it was a safe haven of maple syrup. She couldn't help but smile. The school she worked so hard to get in was but a small run away.

* * *

It was the last class of the day in World Academy so, everybody just roamed around the classroom. Not that the teacher minded. He was asleep at his desk anyway. (Yes, the teacher is Greece aka Heracles. Why? Because I want to. :3)

"So, Ally? When is that sister of yours supposed to get here, aru?" (Do I even have to say it?) asked Wang Yao, a Chinese boy who seemed to have an obsession with cute things. He had long, dark hair tied into a ponytail and golden colored eyes. He wore the boys uniform(of course) which consisted of plaid blue pants, a white shirt, a navy blue tie, and a blue blazer.

"Dude, I don't know. Her flight landed about two hours ago." said a blonde American. Her hair was short. About right above her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue and she had rectangular glasses. She wore the girls uniform but wore a brown coat over it. "Crap! Dude, I knew I should've gone to pick her up. What if she's been abducted by aliens or…or maybe even worse! She's been bitten by a zombie and is leading a zombie army here as we speak! Or…maybe…she's been kidnapped by some strange thug who's holding her hostage for ransom money!" Ally blabbered as she started to cry anime tears. "Don't worry Maddie! Big Sis will save ya!" This was really getting out of hand.

"Stop overreacting. She just texted me saying that she's on her way here. Get your head out of your deranged fantasies!" said a boy with a British accent, holding his phone towards his obnoxious sibling. She looked dumbly at the screen and sighed in relief. The Brit's eyes were green and he also had blonde hair. He looked rather annoyed at the irritating blonde he called sister. To him, it was hard for him to believe they were actually related. There was so much stuff uncommon between them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling one of many headaches returning to torture him.

Maddie's POV

I was finally inside the school. Finally! The trip getting there felt like a hike and a half. But there it was. Funny. It was much bigger than I pictured.

I walked into the building, taking in it's warmth. It was so cold outside. I felt like my body would be paralyzed in a block of ice. I almost wanted to pass out then but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't want anybody passing by thinking I was dead. I made my way over to the receptionist's desk, clutching Kumakichi into my chest.

"Excuse me?" I said. Interrupting the brown haired woman from her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, looking a little flustered. "How may I help you miss?"

"Um, I'm Madeline Williams. I'm new here." I said. The woman started to type on the keyboard and clicked on the mouse a few times.

"Ah, yes. Madeline Williams. We've been expecting you. I'm sorry but everybody is still in class right now but, somebody is on their way to walk you to your dorm room. And since you just got off your flight, you don't have to worry about classes." she said as she smiled at me.

"Oh thanks." I said. The woman looked on the key rack behind her, pulled off one set of keys, and handed a set to me. I gratefully took the keys.

"Oh, and one more thing." she said.

"Yes?"

"Okay…well apparently there are no more girl dorm rooms left so you'll have to share a room in the boy dorms. I mean…if that's okay with you. We've been having that problem for a while now."

"Oh, that's no problem at all." No sooner had I said that, from behind me, someone said,

"Hey, Liz!" It was a male voice. I turned around to see someone walking towards us. 'No way.'

"Dammit, Gilbert I thought I told you not to call me that while I'm working."

'It can't be.'

"Gilbert!" I shouted. He looked from the woman known as 'Liz' over to me.

"Birdie?" He shouted back. I was so overjoyed. It was him."Is that really you?"

"I thought I'd never see you again, Gil!" I ran towards him and put my arms around him to give him a hug. I think poor Kumakichi was squished. I still had her in my arms when I went to hug Gilbert.

We spent another minute laughing and hugging until we finally parted.

"I see you still have Kuma." Gilbert said, petting the small animal. "It doesn't look like she got any bigger."

"Well, anyway, Gilbert, how have you been?" I asked. "You know, since you left."

"Actually I've been doing pretty good. Heh, the awesome me will always be on top." He and I laughed for a second.

"There you go again." I said. It then got quiet.

"But, seriously, I was really lonely without you there. Trust me, if I had known what I was doing I wouldn't have-"

I covered his mouth with my free hand. "Don't worry about it. What matters is that I will still be your friend. No matter what. I never told you but, I forgive you Gilbert." Kumakichi was looking from me to him multiple times during the while discussion, without a doubt, utterly confused.

His eyes closed. You couldn't tell from the outside but, I could feel him smile under my hand.

"Hehe. Now c'mon. I believe you are supposed to escort me to my room." I jingled the keys in front of him.

"Oh, okay. I'll carry your suitcase." He grabbed the suitcase and gestured for me to walk with him.

I nodded and followed him.

* * *

"So what's your key number?" Gilbert asked me.

"Um..." I looked on the key chain. "3BD-02." I said.

"Woah, you're in the boy's dorm?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because, it had the letter B written on it right? The B stands for boy. If it were the girls dorm, it would be different.

"Oh, I see."

We walked in silence for a while until we reached a door that had my key number written on it.

"This is your room here." Gilbert said.

"Ok, thanks for walking me here." I said. Gilbert sat down my suitcase by the door. I started to put my key in the lock.

"Wait a sec."

"What is it, Gilbert?"

"There's something I should tell you about this dorm room."

"What?"

"There is a Russian guy named Ivan Braginski who lives in this dorm. If you want my advice, you should reassign while you can cause nobody really gets along with him and most of the lower graders call him a bully. Although, the awesome me could take him anytime you look like you'd be squished like a grape."

I rolled my eyes. Surely he was overreacting.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad."

"Oh no? Well check this, last year this girl got mentally scarred from staying in the same dorm. She was in the same situation as you. I'm not gonna lie to you, this guy's a drinker and they said that the girl got beaten in a drunken fit. She had to have ten months of therapy and had to transfer to a different school."

It was silent again for a second.

"Now you see. Well, that's about all the advice I can give you. See ya." Gilbert said as he walked off to his own dorm.

"Oh… bye."

I put the key in the lock and turned it. As soon as I opened the door, I regretted it. I wasn't even two inches in the room and I already had a bad impression on my roommate. It reeked of *alcohol. 'I guess Gilbert wasn't joking when he said that Ivan was a drinker. It was dark in the room and you could hardly see anything. I held Kumakichi in my left hand and felt around the wall for a light switch. When I found one I flicked it and just gazed in surprise. There were empty vodka bottles everywhere and full ones in a corner of the room.

"What the hell! It's worse than Ally's room used to be!" I frowned at the site. "He seriously drinks all of this? This is insane." I felt a headache coming on. "I need to lay down." I turned the light back off, letting darkness engulf the room one again. There was two beds in the room. Both of them were made up pretty neatly so I didn't know which bed was his. So, I just picked one and laid down. 'A nap. That's all I need.' I flopped down on the bed, laying Kumakichi down next to me and letting my eyes close. I didn't even pull any cover over me. The only thing that mattered to me at that moment was sleep.

About two hours later…

Ivan POV

I was walking back to my dorm room by myself as always. I didn't really have any friends, which didn't really matter to me anyway. Everybody always avoided me so I didn't think that would be helping. Intimidating. Scary. Those are the words people used to describe me. I didn't really care about that either.

I reached the door, took out my room key, and unlocked the door. Walking in, I noticed something different. It was faint but for some reason I smelled the very faint scent of maple syrup. I just let it pass and went to my bed. Before I could lay down, I saw a figure laying there. I knew the person was asleep by the way their body went up and down gently. I went to the light switch and flicked it on.

There, on my bed, was a girl who looked a lot like one of my classmates, Ally. But I knew it wasn't her. She would know better than to come into my room uninvited. Plus, she had longer hair that was a darker shade of blonde. Her hair was in pigtails with two red ribbons at the ends of them. She wore the girl's school uniform and she left her glasses on as she slept.

I wanted to wake her up but decided against it. I wouldn't mind having a little company for a little while. Even if my company wasn't fully conscious. I lightly brushed some stray hair out of her face, making her stir. Her eyes opened. She was awake. Her eyes were so pretty. They were dark purple. Just like mine, only much more dazzling.

"Hello." I said. That clearly woke her out of her trance because as soon as she saw me, she gave a small shriek and quickly backed away from me.

"W-Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think that should be my line since you're in my room, da?"

Almost immediately after I said that, she calmed down a little.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she came out of her defensive position. She stood up from the bed and straightened out her skirt. "Bonjour. I'm Madeline Williams. You are Ivan, yes?"

"Da. That's me. What are you doing here? You do realize that this is a boy's dorm room right?"

"Um, yes I do. It's just that, Ms. Elizibeta told me that there were no girl dorms left and there was no space. So she assigned me to this room."

Normal POV

An awkward silence filled the room. Maddie was frozen. She was then the first to break the silence.

"Um I hope we can become really good friends." she said with a smile as she held out her hand. Ivan took her hand and shook it. When he did, she jumped a little. His hand was so much bigger than hers and it felt so cold. He smiled.

'Her hands are so warm.'

"We will become good friends, da?"

It was silent again.

"Um…I'm sorry but if you don't mind, could I clean up this mess. It's just so messy in here."

"No. It's okay, I'll clean it. If I had known you were coming I would've cleaned sooner." Ivan said as he bent down to grab the empty vodka bottles.

"So, do you stay in this dorm by yourself?"

"Da. I do. No one ever wanted to stay in the same room with me. My best friend, Toris, used to stay with me but he moved to Poland to stay with his boyfriend Feliks."

"Don't you ever get lonely staying by yourself?"

Ivan chuckled. "Yeah, a lot. But I've gotten used to it." He then plastered a smile faker than fake nails on his face. Maddie could see right through it. "But I do kinda wish I had someone to sleep next to again." his smile then disappeared again. He walked over to a trash bin and next to it was a large plastic bag. He put the bottles he had in his hand into the bag and continued picking up anymore trash that scattered the floor.

Maddie went over to where there was a small pile of trash picked it up, and walked over to the now depressed Russian.

"Um…I know this is none of my business but…did you…perhaps, have feelings for your friend?"

He chuckled again. "To be honest, I just don't know."

Maddie just couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 'He looks like there's nothing wrong. I can tell he's hiding something. But I better not get too involved.'

Maddie giggled.

"What is it, Maddie?" Ivan asked.

The Canadian girl looked towards the Russian and gave a gentle smile.

"I think we are going to be great friends."

* * *

A/N: i think it was good enough. :3 Review please. Goal is five review then I'll upload again.

*by alcohol, I meant rubbing alcohol. I just looked up what vodka smelled like on google and it said it smelled like rubbing alcohol.


End file.
